Nossas lembranças
by Mitsuki Kagome
Summary: InuYasha e Kagome são amigos de infancia.Ambos se gostam mas não admitem.Depis de uma briga,Kagome sofre um acidente e perde a memoria e InuYasha tera que ajudala.Será que ela podera se lembrar desse amor?CAPILO 5 ONLINE!
1. Ultima briga

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**Eu to com mais uma fic!Huahauhau!Vcs nunca se livraram de mim!**

**Pra quem naum me conhece sou a Kagome K-chan, autora de Princess e Shikon no Tama!Espero q gostei dessa fic, q eu fiz com mt carinhu!E especialmente para minha miga, Francisca Marques Aquino !T. amo, miga!T'doro!**

**Naum esqueçam de deixar REVIEWS!**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Desclaimer_: InuYasha-tachi não pertencem...(olhando pros lados)MAS UM DIA VAI!HAUHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAU!CUIDADO RUMIKO!MAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHAU!(Olhar e risada diabólica)_**

**Resumo:_ InuYasha e Kagome são amigos de infância.Ambos sentem sentimentos um pelo outro, mas o orgulho é demais para admitirem.Tudo é como o de costume, brigas por bobagens são rotina.Até que após uma dessas discussões Kagome sofre um acidente e perde a memória.Agora InuYasha tem que ajuda-la, mas como?Será que ela pode se lembrar desse amor?_**

**_Nossas lembranças_**

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_**Capitulo 1 - Ultima briga**_

Tókio, 9:30 da noite.

Um garoto, para ser mais exato, um hanyou, caminhava pela rua deserta.Os cabelos prateados e compridos, que chegavam a cintura, balançavam com o vento.As orelinhas kawaiis no topo da cabeça não captavam nada alem do barulho do vendo e se seus próprios passos.Fitava o chão com os orbes dourados, cheios de raiva.As mão enfiadas no bolço da calça jeans escuras.Chutou com toda força uma pedra qualquer na rua do bairro pacato e, naquela hora, silencio.

Seu nome?InuYasha Akuma.

Olhou para o relógio no pulso, 9:31.Para o bairro em que morava já era muito tarde, era raro quando se encontrava alguém na rua.Mas isso não importava para ele, principalmente num momento como aquele.Ah é!Ele estava morrendo de raiva.

De que?Seria melhor perguntar de quem.E a resposta seria: Kagome Higurashi.

Brigara com a amiga de novo.Se conheciam desde pequenos, naverdade, desde que ele se lembrava eles eram amigos.Eram vizinhos na época, mas ela se mudara para o templo onde o avo morava, depois do falecimento do pai, só que não fez muita diferença, ficaram a somente algumas quadras de distancia.Sempre estudaram na mesma escola.Agora ela tinha dezesseis e ele dezessete.Estavam na mesma turma, 2-D, porque InuYasha repetira o segundo ano de tanto matar aula.Uma coisa que sempre acontecia também eram suas brigas.

Já estava cansada disso.Bem...tinha que admitir que a culpa muitas vezes era dele, mas mesmo assim!Estava com raiva!

Os melhores amigos, Sango e Miroku, estavam cansados das constantes brigas entre InuYasha e Kagome.Eram por motivos bobos e sem importância, ficavam um curto intervalo de tempo sem se falar, ai faziam as pazes.Isso já era uma rotina.

Chutou outra pedra.E começou a lembrara da briga novamente.

**/ Flashbak /**

_InuYasha e Kagome caminhavam pelas ruas do centro, iam em direção do shoping, para encontraram Sango e Miroku, iriam ao cinema.A garota tinha o corpo em perfeitas curvas e os cabelos negros,que eram lisos e ondulavam no final, alcançando a cintura.Os orbes cor de mel brilhavam de felicidade por estar em companhia do rapaz._

_Conversavam animadamente até InuYasha torcer o nariz e parar de andar._

_-O que foi, Inu-kun?-perguntou Kagome parando também e olhando apara o amigo._

_-Não me chame assim!¬¬ - reclamou o hanyou._

_-Mas é tão kawaii! _

_-Mas para!ò.ó_

_-Onegai!-pediu fazendo biquinho, com os olhos brilhando._

_-Não!-respondeu com um leve rubror._

_-Tá!Seu chato...Mas o que foi?Porque você parou?_

_-Eu senti um cheiro muito desagradável.-disse fazendo cara de nojo._

_A garota is abrir a boca para falar algo quando viu um youkai conhecido aparecer atrás do hanyou empurrando-o e pegando nas sua mãos._

_-Kagome-chan!Como vai você?-perguntou o youkai logo, de cabelos comprifod e negors, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, pele moreva e olhos azuis._

_-Erm...-começou sem graça._

_-O que faz aqui Kouga, seu lobo sarnento?-perguntou InuYasha, já irritado._

_-Não que isso seja da sua conta, cãozinho, mas eu estava passando por aqui, vi a Kagome e vim ver como ela estava._

_-Pois já pode ir embora!-mandou lançando um olhar mortificante para Kuga que deu de ombros e virou-se para Kagome.-Eu já vou indo, meu bem, estou com pressa.Nos vemos na escola.-dizendo isso beijou os dedos delicados da garota._

_-Até, Kouga!-respondeu com um sorriso._

_Ele se afastou e InuYasha começou a brigar com ela._

_-Aquele lobo miserável!_

_-Calma, InuYasha!_

_-Você também! -disse rude._

_-Nani? õ.o_

_-Fica dando bola pra ele!_

_-Fico nada!-respondeu ficando irritada também._

_-Fica sim!_

_-Fico nada!_

_-Fica sim!_

_A discussão prosseguiu assim, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali.Ficaram assim por uns dez minutos, até que Kagome se encheu:_

_-Quer saber, InuYasha?EU VOU PRA CASA!-explodiu._

_-VA ENTÃO!-explodindo também.-EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!_

_-OTIMO!-gritou a jovem._

_-OTIMO!- respondeu no mesmo tom para o hanyou e saiu correndo pela rua, com lagrimas nos olhos, segurando para o amigo não ver, mas ele sentira i cheiro com seu nariz sensível._

_InuYasha pegou o celular e discou um numero, esperando ser atendido, o que não demorou muito._

_-Moshi-moshi!-ouviu a voz do melhor amigo do outro lado._

_-Miroku!Eu e a Kagome não vamos mais!-disse curto e grosso._

_-Hã?Mais porque?Eu e a Sango já estamos aqui!-respondeu se referindo a namorada._

_Não deu resposta, desligou na cara do amigo.Estava morrendo de raiva. "Aquele lodo fedido!" pensou enquanto saia andando pra qualquer lugar "E Kagome ainda bola...".Não...sabia que não era verdade, mas sempre se irritava quando ele ficava dando em cima da amiga._

**/Fim do Flashbak/**

Chutou outra pedra, mas esta passara por cima de um dos muros e InuYasha pode ouvir um uivo de cachorro.Apertou o passo, não queria arranja mais confusão.

Era verdade...sempre tivera uma queda por Kagome, mas nunca admitiria isso.Nunca!Seu orgulho era muito grande.Desde que ela saira correndo na rua ele ficou andando pelo centro.A briga acontecera umas seis da tarde e lá estava ele, andando até agora por ai, com a cra fechada e não dando importansia para o que acontecia a sua volta, até que finalmete resolvera voltar para casa.

Sentiu o vento ficar mais forte.Estremeceu levemente e ajeitou a jaqueta preta melhor.Um trovão pode ser ouvido no meio do assobio da vento.Derrepende uma leve garoa começou a cair.

-Maldição!-reclamou.

A garoa se transformava em uma pesada chuva.Ainda estava um pouco longe de casa.Desatou a correr pela rua vazia.

Kagome corria pela rua.Estava encharcada dos pés a cabeça e trazia consigo umas duas dissera mais cedo para InuYasha, realmente voltara para casa.Só que sua mãe pedira que fosse compra umas coisas no mercado ali perto.Ainda era umas sete quando saira de casa e estava quente, não contava com a enorme fila para tudo no mercado e muito menos com a chuva.

Ainda estava irritada com o amigo, porque ele tinha sempre que dizer aquelas coisas? "InuYasha, eu te odeio!" Não, não era verdade...até que se sentia diferente em relação ao hanyou...algo mais alem que amizade...Balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento.

Podia ver o portal do templo logo adiante, mas teve que parar, pis o sinal abrira.Mesmo que não houvesse ninguém na rua, não arriscaria, já viu muito acidentes na televisão sobre isso.Seus cabelos molhados escorriam água, a blusa sem manga preta e a saia, que alcançava metade da cocha, grudavam no seu corpo.Realmente não contava que esfriasse tanto.

O sinal ficou vermelho e ela começou a atravessar a rua, meio correndo.

O que não notou foi que um carro via a toda velocidade.O cara dentro ria enquanto dava mais um gole em uma garrafa que exalava um forte cheiro de álcool.O homen arregalou os olhos vendo a forma feminina a frente.Tentou feriar, mas o piso estava muito molhado pela chuva e alta velocidade não ajudava.

InuYasha parou de correr de repente.Sentira um aperto no coração.Mas o que era aquilo?Porque sentira aquilo?Ficou parado na chuva, sem saber por quanto tempo, só ficou ali.Abaixou o rosto, de forma que a franja molhada cobrisse seus olhos e levou a mão ao peito.Tinha um pressentimento muito ruim, sem saber o motivo, mas era algo muito ruim.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos por um som de sirene, levantou o rosto e foi molhado por uma ambulância, que passava a toda velocidade por ele.Ela ia logo atrás de uma carro da policia, iam em direção e sua a se preocupar, só arregalou os olhos quando viu que ambos viraram, não para esquerda, onde se encontrava sua casa, e sim para direita, o Templo Higurashi.

Saiu correndo.Seu coração em disparada.

"Não...Não pode ser!" pensava e corria.Sua respiração ofegante e seu suor frio se perdiam com as gotas no seu rosto.Virou a esquina e se deparou com um pequeno circulo de gente perto do farol.Todos tinham expressão de choque ou pena.InuYasha viu um carro ali perto, sem ninguém dentro.Os caras da ambulância desceram com uma maca

Parou abruptamente.Estava pregado ao chão.InuYasha não se movia perante ao choque que levou.Os homens ergueram o corpo na maca, cujo era feminino e tinha um corte na testa.O ferimento era feio, o sangue não parava de escorrer.Não era uma pessoa qualquer, era...

-KAGOME!-gritou, acordando de seu transe.

A porta da ambulância foi fechada e ela partiu.As pessoas o olhavam.O hanyou correu até o local e pode ver o sangue da garota no chão.Pode ver a Sra. Hihurashi aparecer da escadaria, acompanhada pelo o avô e o irmão da jovem.Entraram num carro estacionado ali perto e, sem notarem o rapaz, saíram na mesma direção da ambulância.

As pessoas ainda fitavam o hanyou, como se esperassem para ver o que ele faria.

InuYasha ficou a fitar por um instante a rua em que levava para o hospital.Acontecera tão rápido e inesperadamente, que ele ainda absorvia o que havia visto.Fechou os pulsos, quase furando a mão com as garras.Saiu em disparada pela rua que a ambulância e o carro saíram a alguns estantes.

A tempestade piorava.O cabelo molhados balançava com o forte vento.Os tênis encharcado pisavam nas possas formadas no chão.A camisa grudada ao corpo e a face estampando um misto de desespero e preocupação.

Fazia horas que estava lá.InuYasha pingava no chão limpo e fitava a janela a tempestade do lado de fora do quarto hospitalar.Kagome fora atendida, mas ainda não havia acordado.Ele ficara na sala de espera, mas a Sra. Higurashi, com expressão de cansada e preocupada o avistou e pediu que aguardasse sua filha acordar se não fosse incomodo, coisa que ele aceito de ba vontade, e desde então estava sentado ao lado da cama da melhor amiga.

Kagome tinha a cabeça enfaxada, mas fora o corte da cabeça, estava tudo bem.Estava a fitar a face da jovem quando levou um susto.Ela fez uma expressão como se estivesse com dor de cabeça e levou a mão ao ferimento.InuYasha levantou altomaticamentee ficou perto dela que se levantava, mas ainda de olhos fechados.Ele se aproximou mais dela e esta abriu os orbes castanhos mel.

-AAAAAHHHHH!-Kagome gritou fazendo o hanyou cair se erguer e se afastar com a mão no peito, o coração acelerado.

-Você ta louca, Kagome!-perguntou quase gritando.

-Quem é você?-ela perguntou se encolhendo para trás e puxando a coberta, como se escondesse.-Onde eu estou?

Inuyasha só ficou com uma expressão confusa no rosto, quase tão confusa quanto a que estampava o delicado rosto da amiga.

**_CONTINUA..._**


	2. Começando do inicio

**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**Fk mt feliz!Vcs gostaram msm da fic!Recebi bastante reviems!Espero q vcs continuem deixando-as Como eu estou em ritimo de ferias e to mt pressa -.-'**

**Soh tneho a dizer q acho q essa será uma fic de no maximo 20 caps, mas acho q nem vai chega a td isso XD!Chega de enrola vcs q acho q niguem lê msm a nota de autor XP!**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

**Anjos negros do passado _– da autoria de Algum Ser_, eh a mais nova fic da minha miga, eh mt boa!Leiam q vcs naum vaum se arrepende **

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Ashley-inu: **Hehehe, naum q eu goste de judia da K-chan, mas foi preciso XP!Q bom e vc tah gostando da fic!Eu sei, o Inu tah ideota, quer dizer, agindo como um, mas ele vai fik bem difernete Continua a acompanha e deixa review, ok?Bjs.

**Sangozinha: **Oi!Q bom q ta gostandu tando da fic Espero q continue a acompanhar e a deixar reviews!Gomen nasai por demorar a posta um novo cão -.-'...Mas ele tai e eh isso q importa XD!Eu jah terminei o prox cap Vejo se não demoro, mas provavelmente ainda esse ano ele tara no ar, ok?Bjs.

**Algum ser: **Oiiii, miga!Eu fiz ai a propaganda ai em cima, c viu?Hehe XD!Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic Tomara q continue a acompanhar e deixar reviews n.n Gomen...eu demorei um poço -.- mas o próximo cap tah pronto Amo tua fic tb!Atualiza ela logo!Onegai!Bjs.

**Natsumi Takashi: **Ai, q bom q vc ta gostando da fic!Isso me deixa mt feliz!Eh, bem feito para ele, realmente eles estariam seguros no shoping, mas pense bem...ele naum tem culpa de sentir ciúme, o maor eh lido de maneiras diferente XD!Mas por outro lado naum teria fic XP!Continua a acompanha e deixa reviews, ok?Bjs.

**Kamilhinha-chan: **Quem bom e ta gostando!Gomen...eu demorei para atualiza, mas o próximo capitulo ta pronto e ru prometo naum demorar tanto, ok?Espero q goste desse cap Espero tb q continue a acompanhar e deixar reviews, ta?Bjs.

**Angel Higurashi: **Fk mt feliz de saber q vc esta gostando tanto da fic!Continue a acompanhar e dizer oq tah achando, ok?Bjs.

**Yejin: **Oiiiii, miga!Ai, brigada assim vc me dexa sem graça ;) Eh mt importante para mim saber q minhas amigas gostem das minhas historias Vc naum eh burra naum e nem besta xD!U.A significa Universo Alternativo, ok?O primeiro cap eh meio triste, mas vai fk melhor a partir desse cap XP!Contia a ke q vc descobre as respostas, ok?Bjs.

**Cla-chan: **Oiiii!Que bom que ta gostando, miga!Mas pq vc vai chora?Ou melhor, pq vc acha que vai chora lendo minha fic?Bom...se bem q essa eh uma tentativa desesperada de drama... ¬¬ ONDE JÁ SE VIU DRAMA COM COMEDIA?Tah entaum eh um drama leve...ai q coisa tosca q eu soh -.- sem comentários...¬¬ Continue a deixar reviews, viu?Espero q goste desse capitulo Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **Oiiiii, miga!Que bom q vc tah gostando da fic A sua opinião é mt importante, naum soh pq vc eh uma grande amiga, mas tb pq a fic eh especialmente para vc!Desculpa demorar par atualizar, mas eu to de farias e naum mt, sabe?Tomara q vc tenha ido bem nas suas provas n.n Espero q goste desse capitulo Bjs.

**Bom eh isso...REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Nada mais a declarer…**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**

_**Capitulo 2 – Começando do inicio**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Fic especialmente à Francisca Marques Aquino_

_Revisado por Bianca Fenix_

-Como quem é você?-finalmente alguma coisa saia da boca do hanyou, confuso perante a expressão ainda mais confusa da amiga.

-Quem é você?-repetiu Kagome estupefata.

-Nani?-InuYasha começa a se irritar, sua cabeça só se confundia mais.-Eu perguntei primeiro!ò.ó

-Aiiiii!-reclamou a garota.-minha cabeça doiiiiiiii!

"Com certeza é a Kagome" pensava com uma gota.

-Qual o meu nome?

-É Kagome Higurashi... -respondeu vagamente InuYahsa, que ate então estava na parede por causa do grito,e agora se aproximava mais.-Você não lembra de você mesma?

-Kagome?-repetiu, parecendo não ouvir a pergunta, agora já mais relaxada na cama.-Kagome...hum...não gostei!-se decidiu.

-Nani?Mas é seu nome!-dizia impaciente.

-É, mas eu não gostei!Posso mudar?-perguntou.

-Ta falando serio?-ela fez que sim com a cabeça.-Não você não pode muda...-dizia com uma gota ainda maior.

Ela parecia que ia perguntar outra coisa, mas nesse momento a porta do quarto foi aberta, dando a vista uma enfermeira preocupada.

-O que aconteceu aqui?-perguntava meio zangada.

-Ela gritou.-dizia InuYasha.

Eu acho que...-engoliu em seco.-A Kagome perdeu a memória.

-NANI?

InuYasha esperava do lado de fora do quarto de Kagome.Não era possível, como ela perdeu a memória?O desgraçado que havia atropelado vai pagar, a se vai!Mas também era culpa sua.Esse sentimento o corroia por dentro.Fitou a janela, vendo que o dia já amanhecia.A familia da amiga já estava lá, agora viam como estava a parenta.

O hanyou havia acabado de ligar para os amigos, Sango e Miroku, que agora se dirigiam para o hospital e não deixaram de mostrar certo pânico com a noticia da memória. Isso não ajudou muito, pois a culpa só aumentava.

Era verdade. Se eles não tivessem brigado estariam no cinema naquela hora e nada teria acontecido à Kagome.O pior era que brigaram por mais um motivo idiota, o bobo do lobo e o ciúme bobo que InuYasha tinha.Agora ela não se lembrava de nada e ele não poderia se desculpar e as coisas não voltariam ao normal.Talvez as coisas nunca mais voltassem ao normal.Podia ser temporário a perda, mas talvez não.Sentou-se no sofá duro da sala de espera com esses pensamento a tona em sua mente.Culpa. "É tudo minha culpa!" Abaixou a cabeça d e modo que a franja cobriu-lhe os olhos, fechou os punhos e levantou-se de novo.

-Maldição!-exclamou ao mesmo tempo que chutava a mesinha de centro do local.

-Onegai!Faça silencio!-reclamou a moça da recepção.-Isso é um hospital!E tente não destruir nada.

-Kuso!-disse se sentando, nome que fez a recepcionista lançar outro olhar de censura, fato que ele ignorou.

Se largou pela milésima vez no sofá, com a cara fechada e os mesmos pensamentos voltando-lhe a mente.Não se perdoaria, iria fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar Kagome, era o mínimo que podia fazer pela amiga.

Ouviu um barulhinho vindo do corredor, significando que as portas do elevador se abriram, não deu outra, os namorados apareceram na sala.Sango mantinha a expressão de preocupação como nunca e Miroku um misto de aflição e preocupação também.Avistaram o amigo jogado por num sofá e logo foram falar com ele.

-Como esta ela?-perguntava Sango sem parar, com lagrimas brotando dos olhos castanhos.

O namorado passou o braço em volta do delicado ombro feminino, puxando o corpo curvilíneo para si, abraçando-a com os fortes braços.Agora Miroku tinha os olhos azuis profundos virados para Sango, tentando consola-la de algum modo.Quando ela parou de chorar o dono dos cabelos pretos, presos em um curto rabo de cavalo se virou para o hanyou.

-Então, InuYasha, como ela esta?

-Eu...-começou.-Eu não sei...me tiraram da sala...a familia dela esta lá...disseram que quando saírem podemos entrar...

-Mas ela...-começou Sango hesitante.-...perdeu mesmo a memória?Quer dizer...ela não se lembra de nada mesmo?

-Parece que não...-respondeu desanimado.-Não sabia nem seu nome...-raiva lhe tomava de novo, raiva de si mesmo.-Droga!É tudo culpa minha!-se acusava quando se levantou, indo em direção da janela, colocando uma das mão no vidro e encostando a cabeça baixa no mesmo.

-Não, não é...-começou Miroku, mas foi cortado.

-É claro que é!Se agente não tivesse brigado estaríamos com vocês!Se eu não tivesse brigado ela estaria bem!-bateu no vidro com a mão que estava nele.

-InuYasha...-chamou Sango, mas foi interrompida.

-Eu já pedi!Se você não se controlar pode indo embora, senhor!-disse a gordinha atrás do balcão.

Eles continuaram do jeito que estavam, o silencio tomando conta do local, até que o som da porta se abrindo chamou a atenção de InuYasha que se virou pra ver se era do quarto de Kagome.Sim, era.A sua mãe saia de dentro do quarto, acompanhada de Souta e do avo da garota.A ente materna da jovem olhou para o grupo de amigos na sala de espera e esboçou um sorriso fraco.

-Ela esta ótima!-contou ao trio que pareceu bem mais aliviado.-A perda de memória pode ser temporária, então eu queria pedir para vocês ajudarem na...sabe?Com tantos fatos que passaram juntos, essas coisas...-pediu aos jovens que acenaram positivamente, ela se encaminhou a Inuyasha e o encarou.-Principalmente você, InuYasha, você são amigos desde pequenos, gostaria que passasse mais tempo com ela, você é o melhor amigo de Kagome...

-Tudo bem...-respondeu à Sra. Higurashi.-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela...-isso sairá mais baixo, mais para si do que para os outros.

Os parentes da jovem se despediram e os amigos desta adentraram o quarto.Depararam-se com uma Kagome curiosa, em pé ao lado da cama, mexendo em um daqueles negócios que fazem a cama ficar de maneiras diferente.Ela apertou um botão e metade da cama se levantou levemente.Ela parecia encantada com aquilo.Mesmo no estado que estava, os amigos não podiam evitar de ficar com grandes gotas.Até que InuYasha resolveu intervir, antes que a amiga quebrasse a cama.

-Cof, cof.

-Hã?-fez a garota se virando.Pareceu um pouco confusa ao avistar Sango e Miroku, mas abriu um grande sorriso ao ver InuYasha.-Ah!Garoto cachorro, você voltou!-exclamou toda contente, indo e abraçando o hanyou que não sabia se ficava irritado ou sem graça pelo forte abraço.

-Garoto cachorro?-Miroku e Sango seguravam risinhos.

-Calem a boca! -.-- avisou, mas logo se virou para Kagome que ainda o abraçava.-O que você ta fazendo?

-Minha mãe me abraçou quando entrou aqui.-começou ela olhando o hanyou, ainda sem solta-lo.-Eu perguntei porque, ai ela me disse que agente se abraça quando esta feliz em ver uma pessoa.

-er...

-E você não esta feliz em nos ver K-chan?-perguntou Sango meio triste.

Kagome olhou com um ponto de interrogação para o casal de namorados, virou para InuYasha, o qual já havia soltado, e perguntou:

-Quem são, garoto cachorro?E quem é K-chan?

-Primeiro: me chamo InuYasha, segundo: esses são Miroku e Sango, são grandes amigos nossos, desde a terceira serie e terceiro: K-chan é o seu apelido.

-Legal!K-chan é melhor que Kagome!-falava toda feliz pelo apelido.-E você?É meu amigo desde quando?

-Desde que eu me lembre...-dizia pensativo, enquanto a garota abria mais um sorriso e ia e encontro do casal.

Sango não esperou mais, se atirou na amiga, prendendo-a num abraço de deixar sem ar, coisa que Kagome retribuiu sem esitar, ela havia gostado daquele negocio de abraço.

-Ai amiga, quando você receber alta tem que vir passear comigo!

-Serio?Posso mesmo?-perguntava empolgada.

-Aham!Eu te mostro a cidade e te conto tudo que passamos nesses anos, você vai gostar de Tókio! -dizia Sango feliz.

-Acho que vou sim!-agradeceu com um sorriso maior.Kagome se virou para MIroku que já estendia os braços, ela abraçou-o.

-Ai K-chan!Como é bom ver você tão feliz assim!-exclamou.

-Ariga...-parou de falar ao sentir uma mão em lugar indevido.-AAAAAHHHHH!-se soltou do amigo e se abraçou a InuYasha de novo, como se fosse uma criança com medo de algo.-Ele passou a mão no meu bumbum!

Sango começou a encher o namorado de pancada.Enquanto Inuyahsa tentava acalmar a garota em seus braços que parecia não se conformar com aquilo.

-Calma o Miroku é pervertido desde sempre!è só não ficar perto dele, ta?

-Ta...-respondeu se soltando dele enquanto via o pobre rapaz indo a localte.

-Gomen nasai...-disse Miroku acabado sendo segurado pela gola por Sango, que mantia os olhos assassinos.

-Tudo bem.-respondeu a jovem desmemoriada com um sorriso, mas com as mãos no bumbum, como se quisesse protegê-lo, fato que InuYasha percebeu e achou engraçado.

Conversaram durante muito tempo.Até que a porta foi abeta por uma enfermeira, que com um sorrisinho simpático disse:

-Acabou o horário de visitas e também esta na hora de trocar o curativo.Só mais cinco minutos que eu volto com as coisas.-e saiu do aposento.

Kagome levou a mão na cabeça, como se temesse que ela voltasse a doer.Olhou suplicante para o hanyou.Que deu um sorriso para acama-la, o que deu certo porque ela pareceu mais feliz.A enfermeira logo chegou e os amigos tiveram que ir embora.

InuYasha, enquanto voltava para casa, pensava o quanto sua amiga se tornara dependente, dependente _dele._Isso não o incomodava, na verdade até gostava dos abraços dela e do fato dela ter confiado nele logo de cara.Amanha Sango sairia com ela, já que de acordo com a enfermeira ela receberia alta no dia seguinte, logo de manha.Então ele iria vê-la somente depois da manhã, ficou um pouco desanimado com esse pensamento, sabia que quando Sango disse a cidade inteira, realmente seria Tókio inteira, isso levaria o dia todo.

Quando se deu conta já estava a porta de sua casa.Se lembrou da época em que seu pai foi promovido e começou a viajar muito a trabalho, na verdade ele só ia sendo promovido e cada vez passava menos tempo em casa.InuYasha passava praticamente o ano só com a mãe, isso só a noite e finais de semana, porque ela trabalhava de segunda a sexta o dia todo.Ele já estava acostumado, mas se lembrava de quando era pequeno e era difícil passar o dia sozinho.Lembrou de Kagome que o convidava sempre para ir a sua casa, praticamente ele morava no Templo Higurashi, já que esse fato aconteceu logo depois que o ente paterno da garota falecera.Nisso um ajudava o outro, lembrança que fez o hanyou abrir um sorriso.

Abriu a porta de casa.Era sábado, portanto sua mãe estava em casa.Não demorou para encontra-la na tentativa de fazer o almoço, sendo que não sabia nada de cozinha.Ela era uma linda mulher, alta de cabelos longos, passando da cintura e negros, de nome Izayoi.

Izayoi estava coberta e molho de tomate e sorriu ao ver o filho entrar no cômodo.

-Domo, querido!-cumprimentou sorridente.

-Domo...-respondeu com uma enorme gota ao ver que o conteúdo da panela explodiu na cara da ente materna, sujando-a ainda mais de molho.-Acho melhor agente comer ramen...

-Não, não!Eu vou conseguir!

-Mas você ta fazendo macarrão que praticamente é a mesma coisa que ramen!

Ela pareceu um pouco pensativa.

-É, tem razão...-dizia enquanto se limpava.

Enquanto o ramen estava fazendo, o hanyou ajudava a mãe a arrumar a cozinha.Ao termino da tarefa sentaram-se juntos e almoçaram a comida instantânea.Finalmente ela tocara no assunto, estava preocupada e queria saber como estava a garota, que fora sempre amiga de seu primogênito e com quem sempre teve carinho.

-Como ela esta?

-Hã?Como sabe de Kagome?

-Você não voltou para casa ontem a noite, fiquei preocupada, liguei para os Higurashi e disseram que Kagome estava no hospital e que você estava com ela.E agora, hoje mais cedo, a Sra. Higurashi me contou o que aconteceu...ela não se lembra de nada mesmo?-agora InuYasha via que a mãe estava muito preocupada.

-É...ela não se lembra de nada...-informou desanimado.

Izayoi percebeu a tristeza no filho.Abriu um sorriso e lhe falou:

-Então trate de passar todo o tempo possível com Kagome, você sabe que eu gosto dela como uma filha e a quero recuperada!-o hanyou sorriu para a mãe.-Kagome é uma garota especial para você e se você passar o tempo com ela, provavelmente ela comece a se lembrar das coisas!

-Mãe!-exclamou InuYasha corado.

-Ai, deixa disso!Eu te conheço, InuYasha!

Ficaram discutindo mais um pouco antes de mudarem de assunto.InuYasha estava agradecido, sua mãe sabia como anima-lo mesmo.

-Arigatou gosaimasu, okaa-san!

-Hum?Porque?

Ele somente balançou a cabeça e se levantou.Deixando a ente com seus pensamentos, que abriu um sorriso e disse a si mesma:

-Ai...InuYasha...você não tem jeito, filho...

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Me conhecendo melhor

_**Nossas lembranças**_

_Por Kaogme K-chan_

_Fic especialmente para Francisca Marques Aquino_

_**Capitulo 3 – Conhecendo-me melhor**_

Kagome recebera alto logo de manha, o ferimento havia se fechado o suficiente para que ela pudesse sair da cama, mas todos os dias tinha que voltar no hospital para trocar os curativos.Era domingo e Sango levava a amiga pra um passeio pela cidade.

A morena ficava impressionada com quase tudo, principalmente com a movimentação e tamanho de Tókio.Sango se divertia com o modo que amiga estava coisas engraças que aconteceram com as duas nos seus anos de amizade e Kagome parecia até se recordar de uma coisinha ou outra, mas nada demais.

Estavam no parque que ficava no centro do subúrbio onde moravam.

-Nos moramos perto daqui.-contava Sango.-Eu moro mais perto da cidade, Miroku mora perto daqui, acho que uns três quarteirões desse parque, já você e InuYasha moram mais para perto das montanhas, onde fica o templo Higurashi, a casa de InuYasha é a uns três ou quatro quarterões da sua...

-Eu moro num templo?

-Hai!-respondeu sorrindo enquanto andava pelo caminho de pedra que passava entre as arvores.

-Sugoi!Então o InuYasha mora perto de mim, Miroku mais ou menos e você longe...agente estuda onde?

-No Sengoku, é o colégio daqui do subúrbio.Todos nós estamos na mesma turma, a 2-D, acho que eu e você estudamos na mesma turma desde que nos conhecemos, ai o Miroku se juntou a nós uns anos depois e o InuYasha somente esse ano, porque o preguiçoso matou mais aulas do que veio ano passado, acabou que repetiu...¬¬ -disse virando os olhos.-Já o Miroku, quando fomos para a sétima, ele se mudou para fora do pais, ficou um ano fora, quando voltou teve que fazer oitava conosco, porque ele foi folgado também, e não estudou enquanto esteve fora...¬¬

-Nossa...Então eles são um ano mais velhos que nós?

-Hai, esqueci de te falar que você tem dezesseis "n.n –informou sem graça.-Eu também tenho e Miroku e InuYasha tem dezessete.

-Quando temos aula?-perguntou curiosa.

-Amanha!

-Nani?-perguntou surpresa.

-Temos aulas de segunda a sábado, das oito as três, menos sábado que só temos aula de manha.

-É muita aula para meu gosto T-T

-Sim...para mim também...-concordou desanimada.-Você detesta mesmo estudar, mas se dedica muito para não ficar de recuperação Só que sempre que tem prova ou você se esquece ou fica doente um dia antes...ai você fica de recuperação junto com o InuYasha, que alem de matar algumas aulas não estuda por pura preguiça...¬¬ Mas é só as vezes!-completou ao ver a cara de desanimo da amiga.-Vocês são muito inteligentes na verdade!Mas só quando querem...-.-

Continuaram a conversar caminhando pelo parque.Quando deu meio dia Sango guiou-a para o centro onde almoçaram numa barraquinha, onde serviam bolinho de polvo, os melhores de Tókio!Sango comentou que era lá que elas comiam toda sexta, depois da escola, e Kagome achou uma ótima idéia.Depois disso Sango mostrou-lhe o centro, onde faziam compras frequentemente, onde era o cinema que sempre iam, o shooping de costume e a lanchonete Wac Donald's (N/A: Vcs se lembram que no anime, as amigas da Kagome sempre a levam pra esse lugar? XD) onde sempre comiam besteiras e coisas do tipo.

Quando o sol de punha no horizonte as duas jovens estavam novamente no subúrbio de onde saíram.Sango levou Kagome até sua casa, onde ela reclamou muito ao ver o tamanho das escada que teria que subir.

-Kuso...-xingou Kagome.-Porque eu tenho que morar num templo?-gemeu.

-Não vou nem responde...também to cansada.-ofegou a amiga.

Quando chegaram no topo das escadas se despediram e Sango começou a descer se perguntando porque não ficara lá em baixo mesmo.Kagome fitou o templo de um lado do terno.

-Uau!Que lindo!

Resolveu dar uma volta pela construção antes que o Sol se escondesse totalmente.Adorou tudo, as estatuas, piso e escadas de pedra, a construção sagrada de madeira fina e bem trabalhada, a casinha onde havia um poço de madeira antiga, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção fora uma grande arvore, a mais larga e alta que já vira por ali, suas folhas verdes balançavam com o vento e no meio de seu forte tronco havia uma grande marca, como se fosse uma cicatriz, e sobre ela alguns pergaminhos, que também balançavam com o vento, presos em uma grossa corda que dava a volta no tronco.

Estendeu a mão direita e tocou a marca com as pontas de seus dedos.Fechando os olhos devagar, sentiu o vento passar pelo seu rosto calmo e brincar com seus negros fios de cabelo.Um sorriso ia se formando em seus lábios rosados.

Ouviu risadas de crianças.Viu uma garotinha de uns seis anos correndo para trás de umas das estatuas de pedra do templo, perto das escadas.Um garotinho de uns sete anos apareceu atrás da menina que levou um susto, este começou a rir junto com ela e saiu correndo depois de toca-la no ombro, como se fugisse da garotinha que tinha agora a vez de persegui-lo.

-Essa é a Arvore Sagrada.-Kagome abriu os olhos ao ouvir uma voz.

-Hã?-avistou o mesmo senhor que visitou-a no dia anterior.-Yo, oji-san!-comprimento Kagome.

-Quando tempo esta ai no vento, minha querida?-perguntou preocupado.

-Não sei...-disse ao notar que os últimos raios estavam quase se extinguindo nas montanhas.

-Vamos entrar, sua mãe já vai servir a janta.

-Vamos!-disse alegre indo com o avó para dentro da casa.

Depois de jantar e conversar bastante com sua familia, Kagome fora tomar um banho e depois foi se deitar.Entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama, começando a pentear os longos cabelos molhados.Sentiu algo roçando-lhe os tornozelos.Abriu um sorriso ao ver o gato tentando subir por sua perna.Deixou a escova de lado e abaixou-se, pegando o gato no colo, fazendo-lhe carinho.

-Buyo, certo?-perguntou ao gato gordo, branco e com manchas cor chocolate.

Ele ronronou como se respondesse que sim.Ficou um tempo conversando com o gato, o que qualquer um acharia estranho, nesse caso Souta, que entrou pela porta procurando Buyo.A irmã ficou sem graça ao vê-lo com cara de quem não entedia um sorriso sem graça entregou o gato ao irmão que saiu dando boa noite.

-Konban wa, Souta-kun! - respondeu Kagome.

Ela fechou a porta e desligou a luz, fazendo com que a única iluminação fosse a luz da lua que entrava pela janela.Largou-se na cama e fitou o teto escuro, depois de um tempo se ajeitou confortavelmente nas cobertas e fechou os olhos, não demorando para que caise no sono.

_Uma garotinha de cabelos negros que chegavam aos ombros e de uns seis anos, descia correndo as escadas de pedra e se escondeu atrás de uma das estatuas de dragão, ao pé na escada.Tinha a mão no coração, com a intenção de desacelerar a respiração ofegante e sorria ao mesmo tempo._

_Ficou nas pontas dos pés para poder acima do dragão de pedra.Os orbes cor de mel observavam o pátio do templo Higurashi, atentamente, mas estava tudo calmo...calmo até de mais..._

_-BUUUU!_

_-AAAAAHHHHH!_

_Um garoto de uns sete anos apareceu atrás da menina, dando-lhe um susto.O menino de cabelos prateados e orelhinhas kawaiis se contorcia de tanto rir.A garota de principio fechou a cara, mas logo caia na gargalhada com ele.O garoto revelou os orbes dourados marotos o que fez a garota parar de rir e ficar receosa.Ele saiu correndo, tocado-lhe o ombro quando passou por ela._

_-Você não me pega, Kagome!-saiu gritando._

_-É o que você pença, InuYasha!-respondeu ela saindo atrás dele._

_Ele sumira novamente.Isso não valia!Ele era um hanyou, então ficava mais fácil para ele!Ela parou, se apoiando na Arvore Sagrada, olhando para os lados, esperando avistar o amigo.Foi quando ouviu um risada vindo se cima de sua cabeça.Olhou para o alto e viu o garoto sentado em um dos galhos._

_-Hahaha!Você é muito lerda, K-chan!_

_-Mas você é hanyou!Não é justo! -disse enchendo as bochechas e colocando as mãos na cintura._

_-Você fica tão linda nervosinha!-provocou deixando a garota corada.-E uma graça vermelhinha!_

_-Não to nada!-retrucou ficando cor tomate._

_Ele se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos cobertos pelas jeans rasgadas pelo fato de quase sempre usa-la.Ficou observando a garota mostrar a língua, coisa que ele também fez._

_-Sua bruxa!_

_-Seu bobão!Desce logo daí!_

_-Ta, só se você admitir que eu ganhei o jogo!-propôs fazendo a garota soltar um suspiro._

_-Ta, ta!Mas desce daí!_

_-Ótimo!-disse satisfeito pulando da arvore, mas ele caiu de mal jeito e acabou estirado no chão perto da menina._

_-Hahahaha!Viu como você é bobão, baka?Hahahaha!_

_-Você que não entende nada!-disse ele do chão, não tirando os olhos dela.-Foi um plano para descobrir que sua calcinha é...-fechou um pouco os orbes, como se quisesse enxergar melhor.-Branca com florzinhas!-disse com um sorriso na cara._

_-AAAAAHHHHH!-Kagome agarrou o vestido azul, como se quisesse esconder a calcinha.-Seu hentai!_

_-Hahaha!-ria InuYasha se levantando._

_Kagome se virou e deu de cara com a Arvore Sagrada._

_-Itai!-disse colocando as mãos sobre o rosto dolorido._

_-Ai, você é muito atrapalhada!-disse o garoto indo ver como ela estava._

_-Não sou não!Só sou um pouco distraída!-disse enchendo as bochechas de novo._

_-Tão lindinha assim!-riu o hanyou._

_Kagome saiu em direção de sua casa puxando uma orelha do garoto._

_-Itaiiiiii!Larga!_

_-Vamos, eu to com fome!_

_-Sua gulosa!ITAI!-a garota puxou com mais força._

_E seguiram assim até chegarem ao destino da menina._

_**CONTINUA...**_

**N/A: Yo minna-san!**

**Mais um capitulo saindo !Gomen nasai pela demora...-.- Mas eu tava cum uma preguiça de faze a nota de autor...-.- Mas oq importa eh q tah ai XD!To amando escrver a fic!Fk mt feliz q tem bastante gente acompanhando Mt obrigada msm!Mas naum vou enrrolar mais...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cami Taisho: **Que bom q vc tah gostando, miga!Desculpa ainda naum ter lido a Amigos de infância, mas eh eu quase naum to entrando no pc...soh o suficiente para escrever as fics e fala um poço com o pessoal no msn...e quando eh pra valer eu uso pra ver animes antes das aulas começarem n.n' Q péssima amiga eu sou...Mas espero q tenha gostado desse cap Bjs.

**Natsumi Takashi: **Eu disso...eh q eu naum sei por para tds comentarem, entende?Eu sou meio dã...hehe XD!Ai!Q bom q vc gosto do cap XP!Sugoi!Vc ta amando a fic!Gomen por demorara a posta o cap, mas eu queria posta as três fics juntas e quandu fk tudo pronto eu fkei cum uma preguiça...eu ainda viagem...voltem semana passada...continua a aacompanha!Bjs.

**Angel Higurashi: **Hehe!Q bom sbaer q vc tah gostando e acompanhando a fic Pode comenta assim sempre se puder Soh pra mim saber q vc acompanha XP!Espero q tneha gostadu desse cap Bjs.

**Sangozinha: **Yo!Q bom q vc tah gostandu , sim ela parece XD!Gomen por ter demora a posta esse cap, mas eu tava cum uma preguissa...sem comentários...eu sou uma autora desnaturada msm -.-'...Vo vê s enaum demorao pro próximo Continua a deixa reviews, ok?Bjs.

**Francisca Marques Aquino: **YO, miga!Eh mt importante pra mim q vc esteja gostando!Priemiro: pq vc eh uma grande amiga e Segundo: pq eh fic, afinal, eh pra vc XD!Q bo q vc tah gostandu!Finalmente esse cap saiu e ta ai XP!Mai posso esperar para suas fics serem atualizadas Espero q tneha gostado desse cap!Bjs.

**Ashley-inu: **YO!Q bom q vc vai sempre deixa reviews!Hehehe!A mão no bumbum foi uma idéia repentina XP!Hehehe!Gomen nasai por ter dmeorado...mas eu viagem...voltei a uma semana...fkei cum preguissa de atualiza...mas ta ai Espero que tenha gostado desse cap Bjs.

**Jaque-chan: **DOMO!Eh...eh mais ou menos isso...sim eh bem dificil -.-'...mas eu consegu Wu tnehu pena eh dos meus leitores q tem q aturar uma autora taum desnaturada q anda cum bloqueios de imaginação por conta d euns pesadelos bobos...consequentemente demora a posta as fics...mas eu jah dei conta nos pesadelos Q bom e vc tah gostando e sim o Kouga vai se aproveita ¬¬ Continua a acompnha e deixa reviews, ok?Bjs.

**Yejinzinha: **YO, miga!Q saudade sua !Hehehe!Q bom q vc tah gostandu Eu tb acho o nome Kagome lindu!Mas num deu pra resisti XP!Kra, como eu so tapada...Eu conocrdo ò.ó Eh bem melhor q o da kiknojo!Eca!O "Garoto cachorro" tb naum resisti XD!Bjs.

**Sane Cb: **DOMO!Q bom e vc tah aqui, acompanhando a fic Sim, sim...o Miroku num tem jeito msm -.-... Ah, com certeza q o Inu vai fk bem pertinhu dela Apesar de td situação trágica da Kagome, eu vo procura faze sempre a fic engraçada XD!Continua a companha e deixa reviews, ok?Bjs.

**Bom...eh isso minna-san...**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Bjsss e Ja ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**


	4. Primeiro dia de aula

**N/A: YO, minna-san!**

**IMPORTANTE!LEIAM!IMPORTANTE!LEIAM!**

**1.Pedido de desculpas: Queria dizer GOMEN NASAI!Mas naum tenho forças para gritar...naum gente...eu naum to morrendo -.-...Pena mas vcs num vaum se livrar de mim XD Eu to msm eh pra baixo...eu ando tendo uns pesadelos mt ruins que me atormentam a noite inteira e naum saiem da minha cabeça T-T...isso esta me causando alguns bloquios de imaginação...Eu comecei a escrver antes dos pesadelos e terminei com mt animo dado por Algum ser (Arigatou miga!) Mas tah ai o cap novo**

**2. Devido ao retorno as aulas e aos pesadelos as atualizações serão mais demoradas, ok?**

**3. Como vcs devem ter notado eu mudei meu nick Naum sou mais Kagome K-chan e sim _Mitsuki Kagome_, ok?;)**

**4.Nuj vo responde as reviews hj -.- num to mt disposta, sme falar q jah saum...21:53...eu to um poço cançada e vou ver Mew Mew Power, ok? XP**

**5.Num tnehu cabeça pra ler fic nenhuma no momento -.- essa semana soh consegui ler o novo amnga do Furuba e o 1º de Samurai X mas de fato minha cabelça soh anda aceitando anime XD Eles afastam pensamentos ruins XD**

**Achu q era isso...Bom, num vou mais tomar o tmepo de vcs XD Perdoem-me se esse cap tive ruinzinho, mas eh q eu to começando a fik duente com td isso e eu me esfoecei mt -.- tipo...a cada 20 minutos vinha uma frase XP**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Kisses e Ja ne!**

**Mitsuki Kagome**

**Algum ser: Oie!Revisei esse cap e espero que todos tenham gostado dele e não tenham visto nenhum erro, mas se viram, perdoe esta revisora idiota, é que ela ta quase morrendo aqui na frente no pc...(não, vocês não vão se ver livre de mim) Mitsuki Kagome, obrigada por permitir-me revisar, Bjs!**

_**Nossas Lembranças**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_Revisado por Algum ser_

_Dedicado à Algum ser e Ferry Girl, que me ajudou muito em levantar meu animo _

_**Capitulo 4 – Primeiro dia de aula**_

Tókio, 7:35 da manha.Templo Higurashi.

-Kagome!Acorde, filha!

-Nani...?-respondeu a garota, sonolenta e largada na cama de qualquer jeito.

-Você esta atrasada!-avisou a ente materna.

-NANI?-ela gritou se levantando de um pulo.

Kagome começou a ter um ataque, correndo pelo quarto.Até que parou e olhou a mãe, ainda agachada ao lado da cama da filha, que observava a cena com uma gota.

-Gomen...mas eu não me lembro onde guardo meu uniforme... n.n'

-Aqui!-disse estendendo o uniforme para Kaogme.

-Arigatou!-disse pegando a roupa da mão da Sra. Higurashi.

-Ande que InuYasha já esta lá embaixo para te levar!-informou com um sorriso saindo do quarto, batendo de leve a porta.

-InuYasha...?-pareceu meio confusa, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso.-Sugoi!

Se vestiu rapidamente e olhou-se no espelho.Alisou a saia preta de prega, que alcançava a metade da coxa.Terminou de abotoar os botões pretos do casaco colegial cinza, terminado de ocultar a blusa branca de botões e terminou de fazer o laço da fita vermelha no pescoço (N/A: Igual ao do uniforme dela no anime, ok?)Foi até a janela, sentindo o vento bater-lhe me seu rosto, significando que o verão acabava e o outono entrava.

Olhou para baixo e viu InuYasha parado perto da enorme escadaria.Este usava o uniforme masculino, calça e casaco pretos, com as mãos nos bolsos e com o casaco aberto, dando a vista de uma camisa vermelha.Sorriu e saiu pela porta correndo, penteando os cabelos, com pressa.

Pegou um par de meias na área de serviço e calço-as, elas alcançam até um palmo acima de seus calcanhares.Sua mãe lhe deu uma marmita e sua mochila azul marinho.Despediu-se de todos e foi até a porta, calçando os sapatos pretos, saindo pela porta.

Chegou onde Inuyasha e estava que, ao avistá-la, abriu um sorriso.

-Ohayo, K-chan!-comprimento o hanyou.

-Ohayo, InuYasha!

-Vamos?

-Hai!-concordou com um sorriso.

InuYasha subiu na bicicleta preta que estava ao seu lado e fez sinal para que ela subisse nos apoios na roda traseira (N/A: Nhya!Eu não sei o nome desse troço -.-'), o que ela vez e segurou nos ombros dele.

-Se segura bem que nós estamos arrasados!-avisou o hanyou.

-Hai!-confirmou ela, segurando mais firme os ombros do hanyou.

InuYasha retirou o apoio da bicicleta com o pé e saiu descendo rápido pelas escadas.As rodas passavam pelos degraus, fazendo com que os dois tremessem.Chegaram ao pé da escada e InuYasha não diminuiu o ritmo, só aumentou a velocidade.Iam rápidos pela rua, o hanyou desviando dos carros quando necessário.

Chegaram quando o sinal tocou.InuYasha prendeu a bicicleta com a corrente e pegou Kagome pela mão, começando uma nova corrida pelos corredores da escola.O toque dele fez ambos corarem, mas não diminuírem os passos, chegaram a uma porta no segundo andar, com uma placa acima, com 2-D gravado em preto.

-Teremos sorte se conseguirmos entrar...-.-' –disse InuYasha batendo na porta.

Esta foi aberta por um homem de aparência severa, que logo saiu dando sermão de como eles devem se aplicar mais e chega na hora ou ao menos terem um despertador descente.InuYasha abaixou a cabeça e Kagome fez o mesmo.Ele dizia somente "Sim, senhor" e olhou de lado para a amiga e deu um sorrisinho maroto, que a fez segurar uma risada.

-Estou ciente do que aconteceu a Srt. Higurashi, somente por isso deixarei que entrem hoje, mas que isso não se repita!

-Sim, senhor...-responderam os dois.

Entraram e InuYasha levou Kagome a uma carteira vazia, ao lado da janela.

-É aqui que você senta.-murmurou indicando a carteira e sentou-se logo atrás dela.

Kagome se ajeitou e ouviu mais uma vez a voz de InuYasha a seu ouvido.

-Só para você saber, é aula de álgebra.-disse fazendo uma careta ao dizer a matéria.

A garoto, que o olhava com o canto do olha, novamente segurou um riso e procurou o livro de álgebra na mochila.depois olhou pela sala e encontrou Sango do outro lado que sorriu e acenou para ela.Não muito longe dela, no fundão, Miroku também sorriu para a amiga.Alguns garotos a olhavam com interesse, mas desviaram o olhar de repente, era InuYasha que notara isso e começou a olhar feio para cada um.Todos se intimidaram e voltaram sua atenção para o professor que passava exercícios na lousa, todos menos um...Kouga.

Kagome começou a se incomodar.Kouga, a duas carteiras de distancia, não desviava o olhar dela.InuYasha já estava aos nervos, arrancou uma folha de seu caderno, amassando-a e jogando-a na direção de Kouga, acertando sua cabeça em cheio.O youkai olhou feio para ele que retribuiu o olhar com e mesma intensidade.A garota sentiu o clima pesado entre os dois e se escondeu atrás do livro.

Miroku, que olhava distraído para a cena, podia jurara que via as ondas de ódios emanarem dos dois e se chocarem.Virou os olhos, quando isso ia acaba?Tinha pena era de Kagome, que alem de não entender nada ainda tinha que sofrer com o clima tenso.Voltou seus olhos para Sango, que parecia presta atenção no professor, aquele vista sim, isso era agradável.

InuYasha e Kagome estavam sentados debaixo de uma arvore, no pátio da escola.O sinal para o intervalo havia tocado e Sango foi enfrentar a enorme fila da cantina, por conta de esquecer sua marmita e Miroku foi junto, acompanhar a namorada.Kagome comia contente um dos oniguires que a mãe havia preparado.E InuYasha só estava escondendo nas arvore, observando as folhas balançarem levemente com a brisa.

-Quer um, InuYasha?-disse Kagome.

-Hum?-ele virou-se para ela.-Ah!Quero sim, adoro a comida da sua mãe!-respondeu pegando o da mão da garota.

-HEI!Eu tava comendo esse!-reclamou, enchendo as bochechas.

InuYasha meteu tudo na boca e engoliu depois de um tempo e olhou para ela.

-Você fazia muito isso! XD

-Nani?-perguntou ela desfazendo as bochechas.-Isso o que?

-Encher as bochechas! XD

-Ah, sim!É verdade!-concordou se lembrando do sonho.

-Hum?Como assim?-ele parecia confuso, então quer dizer que ela ainda lembra de alguma coisa?

-Sabe...ontem a noite eu tive um sonho...que me pareceu mais uma lembrança...eu sonhei com você!-disse com um doce sorriso.

-Co-comigo?-gaguejou corando.

-Hai!-confirmou.-Foi uma vez quando brincávamos de pega-pega no templo...acho que eu tinha uns seis anos...

-Hum...-InuYasha parecia fazer um esforço para se lembrar.-Pega-pega...no Templo...você tinha seis, então eu tinha sete...Ah!Já sei!Foi quando eu descobri q você tava usando uma calçinha florida!XD

-Foi...-.-

-Eu me lembro q adorei aquela visão...ITAI!

-E eu me lembro de ter feito isso!-brigou puxando uma das orelhas do rapaz.

-Agora eu me lembro dessa parte...num foi legal...T-T –resmungou quando a jovem soltou, esfregando a orelha dolorida.

Sango e Miroku chegaram naquele momento e o pequeno grupo se pos a conversar coisas desnecessárias e inúteis, como sempre.Kagome se sentia um tanto quando longe dali, mas aos poucos percebia que se aproxima de cada um deles.As vezes, os amigos contavam algumas coisas pelas quais passaram juntos e a jovem esquecida de tudo sorria a lembrança deles.

O sinal tocou e os alunos do 2-D subiram para a classe, a caminho da aula de biologia, que passou-se monótona e vagarosamente.Kagome não entendia nada e só piorou quando passou-se para a aula de historia, que ela desistiu de prestar atenção e ficou a fitar a janela distraída.Pelo menos era fato de que ela era sempre assim, então... "Droga!Eu sou tão burra assim" T-T

Novamente o sinal tocou, mas não soou como uma coisa dolorosa que inicia mais uma aula, mas sim como algo muito gratificante e milagroso: o encerramento do horário escolar.

O quarteto seguiu pelo portão, mas foram interceptados por um quinto.Kouga se aproximou deles e pediu para falar com Kagome, em particular, e esta foi-se com ele, por pura ingenuidade.InuYasha não ia deixar aquele lobo safado encostar em um fio se quer do negro cabelo da garota.

-Vão indo que eu vou depois!-disse aos amigos e saiu correndo na direção em que o youkai lobo levara a garota humana.

Kouga guiou Kagome para um pequeno pátio, aos fundos da escola, que aquela hora estava vazio.A jovem parecia confusa.Porque estavam ali?Porque esse garoto não parava de olhar pra ela na aula?Porque agora ele havia a levado para esse lugar?O que ele queria com ela?Estava começando a se recear.Kouga, por sua, abriu um enorme sorriso e começou a falar:

-Como é bom ver que você está bem, Kagome-chan?

-Gomen...mas quem é você...?-perguntou hesitante.

-É claro que você não se lembra, não é?-usou um tom triste.

-...-ela continuou em silencio.

InuYasha seguia pelos corredores apressado.Perdera eles de vista!E agora?Para onde aquele maldito lobo levou Kagome?Podia sentir o doce perfume da garota, que aumentava a medida que avançava pelo corredor vazio. "Kagome...se Kouga encostar em você...!"

Koga se aproximou dela.Kagome deu um paço para traz.

-Não fuja...não fuja do seu namorado...Kouga...-ele depositou uma mão na face da jovem que arregalou os olhos.

O hanyou chegou ao pequeno pátio nos fundos do colégio e seus nervos explodiram em pura raiva.O que Kouga pensava que estava fazendo?A garota parecia estática, sem reação nenhuma.Mas estranhamente ele também não se moveu.A raiva era tanta que ele perdeu os sentidos, não conseguia sair do lugar.

Namorado?Como assim?Se ele fosse namorado dela Sango já teria falado!Ou até mesmo InuYasha!

"InuYasha..."o rosto do hanyou veio-lhe a mente.

Kouga agora estava a milímetros do rosto da jovem.

"Inu...InuYasha!"

Kagome empurrou Kouga com toda força.Ele cambaleou para trás e olhou-a confuso.InuYasha saiu de seu estado de choque e rumou para onde se encontravam.

-InuYasha?-ela parecia aliviada e feliz ao ver o amigo.

-Você esta bem, Kagome?-

-Ha-hai!-gaguejou.

-O que faz aqui, cachorrinho?-perguntou Kouga que acordara do transe.

InuYasha nem pensou duas vezes.Se virou rápido e enterrou seu punho fechado na cara do youkai.Kouga caiu sentado no chão e Kagome cobriu a boca com as mãos.O hanyou só tinha ódio nos olhos.O youkai mantinha os olhos arregalados de choque.Devagar levou a mão a bochecha acertada, que aos poucos alcançava a tonalidade vermelha.

-Como você pode?-gritou InuYasha.

-Nani?-foi a única coisa que Kouga pode dizer num fio de voz, virando-se devagar para o hanyou.

-Você não vê o estado em Kagome se encontra?-ele berrava.-Ela acabou de sair do hospital!Passou por um acidente horrível e não se lembra de mais nada!E VOCÊ AINDA FICA TENTANDO ALGO DO TIPO!

-EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ FOI O CULPADO PELO ACIDENTE DELA!-Kouga se descontrolou.-Tenho certeza que você deu conseqüência para o acidente!Você não tem moral para me dar sermão!

InuYasha ficou por um segundo sem reação.Ele abaixou a cabeça, de modo a franja lhe ocultasse os orbes dourados.Apertou os punhos com força enquanto Kagome só assistia sem entender o que estava ocorrendo.

-Isso...-começou o hanyou baixinho, mas aumentando a voz continuou.-Isso é verdade!Realmente tudo foi culpa minha!Demo...watachi...vou protege-la...VOU PROTEGE-LA DE MAUS COMO VOCE!-gritou à Kouga levantando a cabeça.

-...-o youkai nada disse, somente se levantou.

-Fique longe dela!-os orbes dourados expressavam pura determinação.

Kouga não disse mais nada, só se virou e desapareceu pelo corredor.InuYasha ficou olhando para o ponto onde o youkai foi embora.Ficou assim durante um tempo, até que sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro.Virou-se com o toque e viu que Kagome o encarava.De seus orbes castanhos brotavam lagrimas, enquanto as mesmas escorriam pela face corada.Seus lábios rosados se converteram em um lindo sorriso.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela se jogou sobre ele, num abraço a surpresa ele se desequilibrou e caiu para trás, com ela em cima.InuYasha conseguiu sentar-se no chão com um pouco de dificuldade, com Kagome pendurada ao seu pescoço.

-Arigatou...arigatou gosaimasu, Inu-kun!

Ele sorriu ao ouvir as palavras e retribuiu o abraço.Kagome só abriu mais o sorriso ao senti-lo.Realmente ele estava a protegendo.Em seus braços ela se sentia segura.Nos braços de InuYasha, Kagome podia ficar em paz...

**CONTINUA...**


	5. Um jantar com a familia Akuma

**N/A:YO, minna-san!**

**Dessa vez foi rápido, neh?Eh q eu passei uma noite com insônia, por causa dos pesadelos, ai eu fiquei escrevendo e acabei q eu terminei na msm noite esse cap Ignorem qualquer erro de gramática ou qualquer tosquera ¬¬...meu, eram três da madrugada! u.ú**

**O cap esta sendo dedicada a uma das minhas melhores amigas, que se mudou para Espanha T-T, que aconpanha minhas fics msm estando taum longe - Esta senso dedicado à Tamstani Rin! - (T'doro mt miga!) Q soh num deixa review pq num eh cadrastada no site e eu num sei como desbloquia -.-' Se alguam souber me avisa, ok?**

**EU VOU PASSAR A RESPONDER AS REVIEWS POR E-MAIL!**

**EU VOU PASSAR A RESPONDER AS REVIEWS POR E-MAIL!**

**EU VOU PASSAR A RESPONDER AS REVIEWS POR E-MAIL!**

**Continuem a DEIXAR REVIEWS!Onegai!Se bem q eu garadadeço a tds q me mandaram: Arigatou gosaimasu!Mas chega de segurar vcs XD!Vamos ao cap!**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWSREVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS! (autora nem pidona, neh? ¬¬)**

**Boa leitura!**

**Nada mais a declarar...**

**Kisses e Ja ne!**

**Mitsuki Kagome**

_**Nossas lembranças**_

_Por Mitsuki Kagome_

_Dedicado à Tamstani Rin_

_**Capitulo 5 – Um jantar com a família Akuma**_

Tókio, 11:59.Sexta-feira, Colégio Sengoku.

InuYasha olhava impaciente para o relógio pregado acima do quadro negro.Batia os dedos impacientes em cima do livro de física, aberto na pagina onde ele deveria fazendo os exercícios.Os orbes dourados observavam cada movimento do ponteiro vermelho, que naquele momento, parecia mecher-se mais devagar que o normal.Bufou com impaciência.

Quando o ponteiro de segundo finalmente chegou ao topo o do minuto parecia estar emperrado, mechia-se com uma lerdeza que mais um pouco o hanyou ia gritar.Este franziu a testa, irritado com o relógio.Até que finalmente o ponteiro preto maior fez o movimento tanto aguardado, alcançando o número doze.

O sinal soou pelos corredores.

-Levantem-se.-mandou a professora.-Cumprimentem.Dispensadas.

InuYasha tacou todo seu material na mochila de qualquer jeito e virou-se para a garota que se sentava a sua frente e cutucou-a no ombro, pois estava abaixada, guardando o próprio material.Kagome terminou de fechar a mochila e virou-se para o hanyou sorridente.

-Kagome.-começou.-Meu pai e meu maio-irmão...

-Maio irmão?-interrompeu a garota curiosa.

-Hai!-respondeu Miroku saindo de trás do hanyou.-InuYasha tem um meio-irmão mais velho, por parte de pai.Ele estuda numa universidade nos Estados Unidos e tem uma namorada lá.-ele ia dizendo com o dedo indicador estendido no ar, dando ar de sabe-tudo.-Ele se mudou quando se formou na colégio Sengoku e passou no curso desejado na faculdade de lá.Nas férias, geralmente, ele vem passa-las aqui no Japão com a namorada, Rin, que também é daqui.Seu nome é Sesshoumaru e atualmente tem vinte e um anos de idade.-deu uma pausa pra respirar e continuou.-InuYasha quase nunca fala dele, porque ambos não se dão muito bem, estão sempre brigando e falando ofensas um para o outro e também...

-Você fez uma pesquisa sobre meu irmão, Miroku?-cortou InuYasha.

-Iie!-negou.-Lembra que da ultima vez que ele esteve aqui e eu dormi na sua casa?-InuYasha fez que sim.-Bem...eu acabei comendo o café da manha dele e dormindo com a roupa de cama dela pela...hum...a não sei quantas vezes!-os outros dois agora o fitavam com gotas.-Ele me fez decorara um bom pedaço da vida dele.Assim eu...-ele tociu e num tom de voz imitando Sesshoumaru.- "Nunca mais vai esquecer do que eu posso fazer com você!E NUNCA mais toque nas minha coisas!"

Kagome abafou uma risada.

-Voltado ao assunto...-recomeçou InuYasha.-Meu pai e Sesshoumaru estão voltando hoje de Nova York e minha faz questão de você jantar conosco.

-É claro que eu vou!-aceitou Kagome com um grande sorriso.

-Yokata!As sete acho que ta bom...

-Deixa que eu a levo então.-disse Sango se juntando a eles.-Hoje ela vai passar o dia comigo!

-Arigato, Sango-chan! n.n

-Pode me agradecer se apressando!-disse em tom divertido.-Temos que ir para a barraquinha de bolinho de polvo agora! XD

-Hai!-ela disse a amiga que começou a puxa-la pelo braço, se virando, acenou aos garotos.-Ja ne!Miroku-kun, Inu-kun!

As duas saíram pela porta e se juntaram a multidão de alunos que saiam a caminha da liberdade, ou seja, em direção aos portões.Miroku olhou de lado para InuYasha, esboçando um sorriso malicioso.O hanyou percebendo se incomodou:

-Oro? o.õ _(N/A: "Oro" Essa eh uma expressão q o Kenshin usa no manga, e q eu adoro XD!)_

-Inu-kun, é?-perguntou levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas.

-Não enche, Miroku! u.ú

-Inu-kun!Inuzinho!Inu-chan!-Miroku cantava em tom alegre enquanto InuYasha saia andando, de cara fechada.

Kagome tomava banho enquanto Sango escolhia sua roupa em seu quarto.Logo ela estaria a caminho da casa de InuYasha e conheceria sua família, melhor dizer: lembraria de sua família.Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do box.Se secou e se enrolou na toalha.Saiu a caminho do quarto e quando entrou se deparou com uma enorme pilha de roupa, pelo visto Sango analisará todas as roupas de seu armário.Mas onde estava a amiga?

-Sangooô?-chamou fechando a porta.

-ACHEI!-ela viu Sango sair da enorme montanha de roupa, espalhando-as por todo lado.

-Erm...Sango? n.n''''

-Hum?AH!Kagome, achei a roupa perfeita!-ela mostrou umas peças de roupa sorridente.-Nada serio, mas também nada extravagante.Simples, mas você vai ficar linda com ela.

Sango saiu para beber água enquanto Kagome se vestia.A jovem se virou para fitar o espelho.Usava uma saia preta rodada, que alcançava os joelhos.A camisa de manga comprida era azul clara, com uns detalhes em costura roxa.E pra terminar, usava um all star preto de cano alto até um pouco mais da metade da canela.

-Linda! - -Sango logo entrou elogiando a amiga.-Eu sou demais mesmo! XD

-Hehe...-Kagome riu sem graça e olhava para a morena com uma gota, enquanto esta fala consigo mesma de o quanto ela era boa e demais.

Sango penteou os longos fios negro de Kagome e deixou-os soltos mesmo, estava frio lá fora.

-Então vamos!-Sango ergueu um braço enquanto puxava Kagome para fora do quarto.

Andavam calmante, enquanto conversavam animadamente.O vento soprava de leve, indicando que o outono não demoraria a chegar, podia-se ver algumas folhas amarelas começarem a aparecer.Chegaram ao jardim da casa dos Akuma e Sango se despediu de Kagome, que se dirigiu à porta e tocou a campainha.

Uma mulher muito bonita atendeu a porta.Esta sorriu de orelha a orelha e se atirou ao pescoço da morena parada a porta, que estava em choque com o abraço tão inesperado.

-Erm...-fez sem jeito, cutucando a mulher que a abraça tão forte.-Gomen...demo...

-Okaa-sama!-ouviu-se uma voz conhecida vindo de dentro da casa.

-Ahahaha!-a mulher riu sem graça soltando Kagome e esta pode ver InuYasha aparecendo na porta.-Sumimasen, K-chan!Mas que eu estava com muitas saudades! Izayou estava com saudades - - disse se referindo em terceira pessoa _(N/A: vai ver eh daí q o Sesshy tirou essa mania XD!)_.

-Tudo bem... n.n'

-Digamos que minha mãe gota muuuito de você...¬¬ -disse InuYasha olhando de lado para ente materna que olhou feio para ele.

-Eu não gosto dela, eu a amo!-exclamou com os olhos brilhando.-Não tem cunhada melhor!

-NANI?-os dois exclamaram corados.

-Não me venham com essa!-rasurou a senhora Akuma.-Mas vamos logo com isso...A Kagome entra e o InuYahsa sai!

-Nande...? o.õ

-Você vai busca seu pai e seu irmão no aeroporto..._agora_!-acrescento ao ver que o filho não se mechia.

Inuyasha pegou um casaco azul marinho e ocultou a camisa branca, botou umas chaves no bolso da calça preta e se despediu, não dando bola para as recomendações da mãe, para que não fosse pego dirigindo sendo menor.Depois o carro pode ser ouvido se distanciando, Isayou virou-se para Kagome e puxou-a até a cozinha.

-Vamos terminar de preparar o jantar enquanto eles não chegam, está bem querida?

-Hai!-respondeu sorrindo.

-Então, vamos lá...hum...pegue.-disse lhe estendendo um avental e depois colocando o próprio.-Acho que você pode ir picando os vegetais para o yakisoba...bem eu sei que é algo simples, mas é a única coisa que eu ainda não tentei fazer... n.n''''

-Como assim? o.o

-É que sabe...eu nunca fui boa de cozinha...

-Então eu vou te ajudar como eu puder!-disse com um grande sorriso.

-É por isso que você é a melhor cunhada de todas!-Kagome parecia competir com os tomates na cesta atrás dela.-Não fique assim querida!Hehe!Você não mudo nada mesmo Meu filho pode ser um pouco lento, mas eu sei que ele sente alguma coisa por você deste pequeno.-ela dizia toda feliz enquanto se virava para a panela com o molho, enquanto Kagome com certeza vencia os tomates.

Então uma duvida veio aos pensamentos da menina, que começava a cortar o repolho, em pedaços finos.

-Senhora Akuma?

-Hai?

-Eu me esqueci de pergunta ao InuYasha, como foi que nos conhecemos?-perguntou curiosa.

-Ah!Isso já faz a muito tempo!.-começou a contar.-Eu me lembro que o InuYahsa tinha um ano na época...seus pais haviam se mudado para a casa ao lado, sua mãe já estava grávida de você...rapidamente nós ficamos amigas e seu pai do meu marido, sempre nos damos bem, riamos juntos, jantavam todas as sexta juntos, revezando de casa, ou seja, você e meu filho se conhecem desde que se entendem por gente n.n sempre brincavam juntos e tinham essas briguinhas bobas sempre!A primeira vez que vocês brigaram foi quando o InuYasha tinha dois anos e você um...você estava deitada no colo de sua mãe e ele sentado no meu colo...ele começou a te cutucar e você meio que deu um chutão nele...-disse contendo uma risada.-Ele não gostou muito, sabe?Revidou com uma cutucada mais forte e você começou a chorar.InuYasha pareceu sentir-se culpado e começou a fazer carinho onde te cutucou e você parou de chorar!Desse dia eu nunca esqueço!-terminou com um grande sorriso.

Kagome nada disse, só ficou a sorrir.A senhora Akuma, notando isso, só pode se sentir contente e satisfeita.

O tempo foi se passando.Elas cozinhavam e conversavam ao mesmo tempo e de vez em quando Isayoi fazia alguma coisa errada, gerando leves explosões com a comida.Terminaram de cozinhar tudo e começaram a limpar a cozinha.Os sorrisos não abandonavam seus rostos e as risadas enchiam o aposento.Quando a cozinha estava devidamente limpa e organizada, a senhora Akuma preparou um chá, sem explodir nada, e se serviram na sala.

-Daqui a pouco eles devem estar aqui...-disse a mais velha soprando a superfície quente do chá e depois tomando um gole.

-Quero muito me lembrar de Sesshoumaru e o senhor Akuma! n.n –falou tomando um pouco do chá também.

-Hehe!Acho que Rin vem junto também!

-Rin?A namorada dele?

-Hai!Você se lembra?

-Iie...me contaram... -.-

Terminaram o chá e levaram a louça suja para a cozinha, quando voltavam ouviram o som de carro parando na garagem e alguns gritos que aumentavam.Kagome reconheceu a voz de InuYasha berrando, mas a outra não, só sabia que era masculina.

-CALA A BOCA, INUYASHA!-ouviu-se o berro, agora bem mais alto.

-CALA A BOCA VOCÊ, SEU BAKA!-esse ela reconheceu sendo InuYasha.

-Yare, yare...parem com isso meninos...-essa era outra voz que Kagome não reconheceu.

-NÃO SE METE!- os dois que discutiam gritaram juntos.

-PAREM COM ISSO, VOCÊS DOIS!- agora era uma quarta voz, dessa vez feminina.

-Eles chegaram!-disse Iayoi sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

A porta se abriu e InuYahsa entrou emburrado, atrás dele vinha um yokai.Este tinha os mesmo cabelos prateados, só mais longos, e os mesmos olhos dourados, seu rosto era serio, parecia irritado, e tinha uma meia lua na testa e dois riscos em cada bochecha, ambos roxos e era mais auto que o hanyou.Atrás deste vinha uma garota, de cabelos negros até metade das costas e olhos castanho escuros e dona de um corpo esbelto, sendo que seu semblante demonstrava irritação.E fechando a fila vinha outro yokai, com os mesmos olhos e cabelos dos dois primeiros, os longos fios prateados vinham presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e sua face já era diferente dos outros, era dono de um sorrisinho sem graça e divertido ao mesmo tempo.Todos com grandes malas de rodinha, menos InuYasha.

-Minha grande família feliz esta de volta!-exclamou Izayou abrindo os braços.

O ultimo da fila abriu um lindo sorriso e abraçou-a, para depois beijá-la.

-Que saudades, InuTaisho!-exclamou a senhora Akuma se separando do marido.

-Eu também!-ele parecia muito feliz em ver a esposa novamente.-E onde está minha cunhada?

InuYasha que estava virado de costas pra todos, de braços cruzados, engasgou com a pergunta.

-Oto-san...-ele disse em tom macabro e olhar maligno, fazendo o ente paterno engolir em seco.

-Que isso, filhinho...vocês formam um belo par...-disse se escondendo atrás da esposa, enquanto o filho se aproximava estalando os dedos.-Glup...quero dizer...gomen nasai...

-Pare com isso, InuYasha...você deve estar assustando Kagome...-o hanyou parou, mas lançou um olhar cortante ao irmão mais velho que ignorou e se dirigiu a morena que observava tudo com uma enorme gota.-Quanto tempo, Kagome!

-Ha-hai!-gaguejou, não sabia bem o que falar.

-É bom ver que você esta bem, parece que InuYasha é útil pelo menos para isso.Caso não lembre, Sesshoumaru.-disse estendendo a mão.

-Keh!-fez o hanyou ao ouvir o comentário.

-Realmente não me lembro, mas Miroku me falou sua biografia completa! n.n'''

-Hehe...pelo visto ele aprendeu a lição...-disse satisfeito.

-Yo!Estava com saudades já! -disse Rin abraçando Kagome

-Chega de conversa, vamos comer!-exclamou Izayoi.-Hoje eu consegui fazer uma comida descente!

-Aposto que foi a Kagome que fez a maioria...¬¬ -disse InuYasha.

-Eu sugiro que você vá para a mesa, _filhinho._.. u.ú

InuYasha engoliu em seco e se dirigiu para a sala de jantar, guiando Kagome e sendo seguido pelos outros.O jantar correu muito bem.InuTaisho conversava feliz com Kagome, contando fatos constrangedores da infância dela com InuYasha, fazendo a garota rir e o filho ficar cada vez mais nervoso, mas se controlando para não dar um soco na cabeça do pai.Izayoi falava com Rin sobre a faculdade e via se Sesshoumaru se comportara direitinho durante o ano.Já este ultimo simplesmente comia.

Depois de comerem e conversarem muito, juntos tiraram a mesa, lavaram, guardaram e secaram alouca, como eram muitos o trabalho se tornou rápido e divertido, graças a InuYasha que começou atirando água no irmão, arrancando risos dos pais e das meninas, para logo depois serem molhados também.Resultado: água e espuma por todo lado e mais uma vez eles limparam a cozinha.

Já era tarde e InuYasha foi levar Kagome para casa.Caminhavam pela rua vazia, mas não diziam nada, Kagome parecia meio estranha a vista do hanyou, ela parecia estar se incomodando com algo, estava muito quieta e isso começou a preocupar InuYasha.

-Kagome?-ele a retirou se seus pensamentos.-O que há?

-É que...watashi...-falava hesitante.

-Pode falar.-encorajou-a.

-É que eu tava pensando...e...sei lá...é estranho eu estar com vocês...seus pai me contou algumas coisas...sua mãe me adora...todos me tratam muito bem e tem lembranças de mim...mas eu não me lembro...e não é só com vocês...na minha casa também e no colégio...mas eu sinto que não sou eu de quem eles lembram...

-Isso não é verdade!-interrompeu InuYasha, olhando serio para ela.-É você...é de você que odos lembram...todos amam muito você e é impossível esquecer...voce continua a mesma, por isso todos estão tão felizes...você é mesma de antes...só que sem memória...

Kagome escutava atentamente.

-Você ainda tem o mesmo jeito, a mesma personalidade...mas não lembra das coisas que passou...demo...é por isso que eu estou aqui!Eu vou te ajudar a lembrar de tudo!-pegou a mão da garota e levantou-a a altura de seus rostos, fazendo com que ficassem juntas, sem se fecharem.-Porque..porque você é muito especial para mim...-disse fazendo-a ruborizar.-E para todos também!Agora se...-entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.-...se caso você não se lembrar de muito..não terá problema, porque...porque vamos construir novas lembranças, juntos!

A morena não se manifestou, só abriu um lindo sorriso, fazendo com que o hanyou o retribui-se com outro.

-Vamos?-perguntou puxando-a pelas mãos dadas.

-Vamos!-respondeu ainda sorrindo, deixando ser levada.

Chegaram à escadaria e começaram a subi-la. Despediram-se na porta e a morena entrou. Kagome correu para seu quarto, que só era iluminado pela luz do luar.Foi correndo até a janela e ficou a observar o hanyou descer os degraus intermináveis, até sumir entre as arvores que cobriam os mesmos.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar e depositou as delicadas mãos no peito, como se tentasse acalma-lo. Estava confusa, o que era aquilo?Que sentimento era esse?Parecia-lhe tão familiar... mas a resposta não vinha.Ficou um tempo no escuro e de nada adiantou, não encontrava resposta...só um nome, que saiu em um murmúrio baixo:

-Inu...InuYasha...

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
